Taking Our Hearts By Firestorm
by AnegOtaku
Summary: With Republic city finally quieting down for a change, Mako and Korra finally get some much needed time alone. But we all know that quiet times never last for long. What if, instead of being faced with crime to stop, this time the two are faced with a small crying girl alone in the park! Makorra. Currently a oneshot, may continue. Please R&R! :D Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


A/N: This is set about two and a half years after the defeat of Amon and the equalists.

This is my first Makorra fanfiction! I do hope you enjoy! Read and Review to let me know what you think and that you care! :D It's been so long since I've written a fanfiction. This was weird for me but good too.

**Rated T** for kissing and Makorra cuteness cause I'm paranoid about what rating level I may be writing. Better safe than sorry.

**Summary:** With Republic city finally quieting down for a change, Mako and Korra finally get some time alone. But we all know quiet times never last for long. What if, instead of being faced with crime to stop, this time the two are faced with a small crying girl alone in the park? Makorra, hints of Bosami

**Taking Our Hearts By Firestorm**

.:.:.-.-.:.:.

As Korra and Mako walked down the path in a comfortable silence, they leaned on each other content with their stroll through the park. After finally returning from the South Pole when they were on one of their routine visits to see Korra's parents, the two had been busy with their individual duties and hadn't had much alone time together. The peace of the moment draped over them with the warmth of the morning sunlight.

Finding the tree the two had once spent the night under leaning on Naga, Korra and Mako looked at each other knowingly and settled into the grass under the tree leaning against it and one another. Korra rested her head onto Mako's shoulder.

"It's been quite some time since we were here," mentioned Korra for no particular reason as the memory played back in her mind.

"True," Mako chuckled as he leaned his cheek onto the top of Korra's head and wrapped his right arm around her waist to bring her in closer with his strong grasp, "But at the same time it hasn't. It feels like only yesterday we were trying to find Bolin and the equalists who took him." He glanced down at her and a warm smile spread across his face, "I don't want to think about how all of that could have gone without your help. We both might have lost our bending in the end. Guess that's just another thing I need to thank you for." He placed a soft kiss on top of her head before leaning his head back against hers.

"I was just doing what was right," Korra mumbled with a slight blush on her face, "besides you've made it up to me a few times already." Korra smirked at the memory of the times they had been together and tilted her head up to place a kiss on his chin before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes.

Their gazes stayed trained on one another as Mako breathed out a reply while he was captivated by her gaze, "You sure about that?"

"Well you could always kiss me until your sure of it yourself," she said with a giggle as he captured her soft lips with his own. He trailed kisses over her cheeks, pulled her into his lap, and kissed down her neck before nibbling on her collarbone.

"The only -problem with that-," he said in between kisses, "would be- that I would never stop." Mako continued to leave a mark on her neck before trailing back up to her chin. Korra placed a kiss on his forehead before capturing his lips with her own once more with passion. She pulled back when the need for air became too great and a big smirk crossed her face. "Whoever said that would be a bad thing?"

Mako chucked and nuzzled his face into her neck as he held her close and they sat in the grass with the morning light growing stronger in the sky. Not long into their comfortable silence both of them heard a sound something like a choking sob that was distinctly a child's sound. They pulled away from one another to look at each other in puzzlement and to confirm that they weren't just hearing things.

The cry resounded again throughout the area, only louder this time and more distinct. Gesturing around the side of the tree they were sitting in front of Mako began walking toward the sound with Korra quickly following behind him. A little girl was sitting behind the tree with jet black hair and tan skin that was slightly lighter than Korra's mocha colored skin tone. Her legs were brought up to her chest tightly with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried into her knees. Mako leaned down to put a comforting hand on the little girls shoulder, noticing that her clothes were slightly charred and dirty.

"Shhhh. It's ok," He whispered to her as he kneeled down to her level, "What's wrong?" Mako tried to make his voice as soothing as possible as he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. He was rewarded with the little girl looking up at him and sniffling, her bright golden eyes shining in the morning sun. A soft smile spread across his face as she looked up to him.

Watching this exchange a smile spread across Korra's face as well and she leaned down to the girl to brush her hair out of her face. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked as she moved to sit down next to the girl and lean her back against the tree.

The little girl sniffled once more and softly whispered, "I can't find my mommy and daddy..." At the thought, the girls tears started up again in her eyes and she tried willing them to stop, rubbing her small hands against them. She had to be a big girl.

Korra and Mako shared a sad look for the small child before Korra wrapped her right arm around the child's shoulders. "Would you like us to help you look?" Korra offered soothingly as she pulled the little girl closer to her. The girl obviously needed the affection at the moment and cuddled into Korra's side grateful for the comforting touch.

"Yes..." She mumbled, "but..." Before she could continue her sentence she was racked with sobs once more and buried her face into Korra's side for comfort. Korra was shocked at the level of the young girls sadness and whispered soft words to the girl as she pulled her into her lap and cradled her. Mako sat beside Korra against the tree on the opposite side from where the little girl had been and rubbed small circles against her back. They sat in silence as the girl managed to calm herself down again slowly.

"Mommy and Daddy always said that when I got lost I should do what I could to get back to the fountain in the park and they would do everything they could to find me..." the child whispered, "but I'm here and I don't see them."

"What was the last place you remember seeing them at?" Mako asked as he continued to rub circles on her back. The girl turned her head towards him and replied, "At home... four days ago..." she mumbled. Korra's eyes widened and she stole a quick glance at Mako. "They left one afternoon saying it was important and that they wouldn't be gone long. They told me to be a good girl and stay in the house so I did. But the next day came and they didn't come back..."

Mako met Korra's gaze with a sad, knowing look and Korra held the little girl closer to herself. They didn't know what it was, but this little girl made them want to comfort her as much as they could. She looked to be around the age Bolin had been when Mako and Bolin had lost their parents. This tugged at Mako's heart as he felt for the child and knew what she was going through.

Sniffling once more the little girl continued, "Two men came the next day and told me mommy and daddy wouldn't be coming back for me... But they always come back! Always! I was so scared. They wanted to take me away..." The girl let out a sob again, "I don't know what happened next... I was desperate and there was a lot of fire suddenly... Then I was running from the house towards the park..." With this her composure was broken once more and all she could do was bury her face into Korra's chest and cry.

Mako scooted closer to Korra and wrapped his arms around the two girls. Korra and Mako didn't know what else to do but let the girl finish her crying and comfort her. Mako placed a reassuring kiss on Korra's head when he saw how distressed she looked for the young girl.

"What do we do?" Korra asked in a whisper, the sadness lacing her voice and in her eyes was evident as Mako looked up at her, "She's so young... Those men must have been there to take her to the orphanage."

"I'm not sure..." Mako replied with the same pain in his voice. It was all too real for him. All too close to home. His own horrible memories were as fresh in his mind as the day he witnessed them. At least the little girl hadn't been there to witness the death of her parents. It wasn't much but it was a blessing. "We could start with getting her cleaned, some food in her stomach, and go from there," Mako put out the idea and after a quick glance into Korra's bright blue orbs he knew they were in agreement.

As the little girl quieted down into soft, almost silent sobs, Mako rubbed her back once more and whispered softly to her. "Hey, are you hungry?" The girl looked up at him and wiped below her eyes before nodding twice with a pout on her face. The pout she had reminded Mako of Korra's own pout and a wide smile planted itself on his face at the thought. "How about we get you cleaned up and get something in your belly?" Mako continued looking into the little girls powerful golden eyes that reminded him a lot of his own eyes as well as his mothers. Once more she nodded silently but fervently at his words. The thought of food caused her stomach to growl loudly causing both Korra and Mako to chuckle in response.

"Good, let's do that." Mako said as he stood and picked up the small girl effortlessly into his arms. She giggled at the action and wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't drop her. Korra's own grin mirrored Mako's as she stood and placed a kiss on his cheek. Spirits she loved him. Seeing him with the little girl in his arms made her heart sore at how much he looked like a father.

Looking at the child closely, Korra got an idea for what their lunch should be that day. "Say, you look like you would like noodles," Korra commented to the girl. Once more she nodded her head quickly and replied with excitement, "Yeah they're my favorite!" Korra's grin spread as she glanced from the girl to Mako.

Mako sighed knowing he was stuck. "To the noodle shop it is then," he said resignedly and the two girls whooped in triumph at the same time. Mako couldn't help but chuckle as he began to walk with the little girl still in his arms. Korra kept pace with him and pulled out some fabric that was in her pocket to wipe off the girls face and help her clean up a bit of the dirt on her skin.

When they got to the restaurant, Korra took the little girl into the bathroom to wash her hands and clean her up a little further. The two exited the bathroom and joined Mako on a circle booth he had chosen for them all to sit at. The little girl sat in the middle of the booth and Korra took the opposite side of her from Mako.

The girl adorably tried to pick something on the menu, claiming it to be hard since everything was her favorite. Korra laughed and couldn't help but agree with her. Mako watched the two interact over choosing the perfect food for the moment with a warm gaze and realized they never even asked for the little girl's name.

"Hey," he said abruptly causing the two to stop their interaction and look at him at the same time questioningly before he continued, "We never did ask what your name was." Surprise crossed Korra's face as she realized this was true. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind since she had automatically taken to calling the girl the pet name sweetie.

"Yeah, your right!" Korra agreed, "What's your name sweetie?" Korra and Mako looked at the girl and she looked between the both of them before replying, "Well it's not sweetie..." she began. Mako and Korra couldn't help laughing at how serious she was about denying the pet name to be her real name. She sat there with her arms crossed and a pouting face waiting for the two to finish.

"Sorry, sorry," Korra said wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders holding the other up in front of her face with a sheepish smile, "You're just too cute. We couldn't help it. Please continue." A smile graced the young girls face as she finally told them what her name was, "My name is Keila!" Keila spread her arms out towards the air with enthusiasm as she revealed her name.

"Well hello Keila," Mako said as he pat the top of her head affectionately.

"Yes," Korra continued after him, "It's very nice to meet you."

The smile on Keila's face grew and she and Korra returned to searching through the menu for what they wanted to eat. Eventually they both decided on the same thing and Mako just went with their choice since all noodles tasted the same to him. He mentioned this and got a talking to from both of the girls about how wrong he was until the food was delivered to the table and they were to engrossed in eating to scold him any further.

The group finished lunch with pleasant conversation and after they were done eating and everyone was full Korra and Mako shared a knowing glance with each other when they brought their eyes up from Keila. Words didn't need to be said. They had been together long enough to just know what the other was thinking at a glance. Both of them knew there was no going back. They were stuck with this adorable little girl named Keila who needed someone to look after her after the loss of her parents.

Maybe it was because she was so young that the full horror of her situation hadn't set in yet, but there was no going back after having met and gotten to know the adorable little girl that shared traits with both of them. They were hooked, and there was nothing wrong with that at all.

.:.:.-.-.:.:.

So this was originally meant to be a oneshot, so I'll leave it like that for now. I don't know, should I continue? The story seen here wasn't even the original story I was going to write! xD They were going to find a little girl, have a fun day looking for her parents, find them and realize how good each other was with children along the way. Except that didn't happen... and now I kinda want to continue it. Idk let me know by leaving a review and telling me what you think!

Sorry for any spelling errors I was writing this past 6am! Let me know and I will fix it asap.


End file.
